Strong Warriors  Weak Hearts
by Trupan
Summary: ONESHOT: I closed my eyes and felt my heart beating. Why couldn't hers do the same?


Strong Warriors - Weak Hearts

By: Trupan

AUTHORS NOTE: My suggestion is, read it carefully because there is a lot of flashbacks! You will get confused if you don't pay attention. This was a spur of the moment kind of thing. Nothing great, I might I go back and edit. But I needed to write it. BTW I haven't forgotten my other story. I'm having a major writers block. :P

"-December 17th, 1852. A truly remarkable day to remember," spoke the priest.

_My heart wouldn't beat. It refused._

"Young and old will reminisce on this day. The day we lost many of our brave fighters in battle,"

_Why? Why did I let her go by herself?_

FLASHBACK

"Let's split up! The enemy has us surrounded. Soldiers! Kill anyone and anything in your way. We finish this tonight!"

"Yes sir!"

Just as I turned away a voice called me.

"Trunks!"

"Yes Pan?"

"I'm going by my self!"

I shook my head at her. What was she thinking? Oh wait, that's right... She hadn't been.

"No way Pan! You can't han-" but before I could finish my sentence a huge explosion deafened and blinded us. I grunted as I covered my eyes. By the time I recovered, Pan was already gone.

"Women!" I mumbled and went the opposite direction, feeling my heart drop with every step.

END FLASHBACK

_She couldn't handle it..._

The memories of the final battle that took place just two days ago, continued flooding my mind. It was like darkness. Except it engulfed me, with no intention of letting go. Just like how it did with _her._

FLASHBACK

I ducked with lightning speed, avoiding the giant ki blast that was aimed at the pile of rubble that was once the entrance gate of the palace. My heart pounded into my chest. Putting my hands on the ground, as if on desperation, I felt every quiver of the Earth under my finger tips. Sweat and blood dripped down the sides of my head. Smut and pieces of rock covered my tattered Sayain uniform. Wholes garnished every part of the clothing. Looking around at my surroundings, it felt as if everything slowed down. I could take in everything that happened in just a few hours.

I looked ahead of me and saw my mom's old garden, which was now a trench that helped protect Sayains from deadly attacks.

I turned my head to the left and saw a statue, what was once a symbol of pride and wisdom, now just a pile of rocks.

I looked to my right and saw the enemy. Shooting and killing everyone and everything in its path. I wanted to puke.

END FLASHBACK

_Why didn't I go after her? I could've made a difference! _

"My fellow Sayains. Today we honor all the warriors that we have lost in this treacherous battle against the Inu's. Let us all take a moment to recite the Vegeta-sei pledge," continued the priest.

Gusts of wind blew as everyone knelt on one knee and placed their right fist over their heart.

I closed my eyes and felt my heart beating. Why couldn't hers do the same?

FLASHBACK

Barely making out of the battle field, I changed my hiding spot and to where I had easy access to the enemy.

I signaled a few of the soldiers that were near me to prepare a quick surprise attack. All the while, my mind and eyes drifted to Pan. Hoping and praying she was okay.

I mouthed 'go' and at once, we fired a Big Bang Attack at the group of Inu's that were approaching us.

A loud 'boom' was heard with a big cloud of dust following it. Once it cleared, we saw no sign of the enemy. Our area was clear. Now it was up to the rest of the troops to secure the remaining places.

END FLASHBACK

The images came back as tears clouded up my eyes. I gritted my teeth and tightly shut my eyes. Trying desperately to prevent the sobs, trying to prevent the memories, trying to prevent the pain, trying to prevent, her death.

"-Ladies and Gentlemen. I would like to name to you these brave warriors. Men and women alike, though gone in life, they shall always remain in our hearts. We are thankful for these men and women that sacrificed their lives for the sake of ours. For the sake of our children."

_Gone... But not forgotten. _

FLASHBACK

"WE DID IT!" Cheered the crowd of warriors.

I smiled as I saw all the happy faces. Glasses of champaign went up in the air as everyone gathered in the convention room, the only room spared in the battle.

"THREE CHEERS FOR VEGETA-SEI! HIP-HIP! HOORAY!"

"Hip-hip! HOORAY!"

I laughed. But something was missing. I brushed it off and joined the fun.

"THREE CHEERS FOR PRINCE TRUNKS! HIP-HIP! HOORAY!"

"HIP-HIP! HOORAY!"

I couldn't help but give out a hearty laugh. One that I haven't done in a long time.

My comrades picked me up and before I knew it, I was crowd surfing.

I continued laughing until my heart gave a great drop. Pan. She was missing.

END FLASHBACK

I stood from my place and balled both my hands, squeezing until I felt my nails piercing the skin underneath. Soon enough, blood started dripping as I bit my lower lip trying to stop the sobs.

_Why didn't I realize sooner? I could've saved her._

FLASHBACK

I ran outside. My heart in my throat, looking frantically around, calling Pan's name.

No reply.

I yelled louder, looking under every rock, every boulder. She was no where in sight.

_Maybe she's at the convention. I must've overlooked her somehow._ I thought to myself. It lightened the stress in my chest for a split second. And just when I was convinced, something caught my eye.

I squinted.

I thought it was an illusion, until I got closer.

It was a hand.

Pan's hand.

I sprinted toward her. I lifted the beam on top of her and almost fainted at the sight and smell.

She was crushed.

END FLASHBACK

"Stinj So'Lee, Feng So'Lee, Pan Son - "

I gulped down another sob. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Pan, why did you have to go?"

A tear slipped.

Two eyes saw.

Four ears heard.

Five hearts broke.

Six hands prayed.

But only one bond shattered.


End file.
